


Same Soul

by ladyelfriede



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelfriede/pseuds/ladyelfriede
Summary: Despite her self-proclaimed disdain for humans, Carmilla is unnaturally fond of one of them. Carmilla wants the best of both worlds, but when Laura slowly takes over her conscience Carmilla begins to question her actions. Takes place at the end of season 2 of the series.





	Same Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my system after Castlevania season 2 because I wasn't that fond of the way Carmilla's character was reduced to a mere sadistic two-dimensional villain in the last episode. I tried to give her some more depth by showing a more human side of her, while still remaining her manipulative and secretive self. I hope you guys enjoy!

Even when she was so far away from her homeland, Carmilla would never fail to see those beautiful eyes in her dreams. Rest was close to unnecessary for one such as her, but she appreciated the opportunity it gave her to clear her head and let her thoughts roam free. Every move she had made in Dracula’s home had been calculated, planned. She was relieved that she had prepared most of her schemes beforehand, for all sleep would bring her was finding herself standing at the foot of a young woman’s bed. The girl’s eyes would always be on her, and all Carmilla could do was look back at her. Each time she attempted to move, her vision would fade and her eyes would open, only finding the inside of a cold and hollow coffin.

Always so close, yet always so far. Carmilla had never believed in the human myth of a so-called ‘soulmate’. She had heard one of Dracula’s human servants mention it once, when she had been stalking the castle grounds in an attempt to gather intel. A connection of souls, bound to eachother by something greater than mere infatuation. Yet, infatuation could not begin to explain how her dreams would show her the same woman every night, how that beautiful face had been haunting her from before they had ever met. That soft hand tightly holding onto her own, and those warm lips resting lovingly against her cool cheek. Carmilla had been intrigued by her dreams: humans had never been of use to her, and those that were had always been tools that would be discarded once they had no more value. She could hear her own voice ringing through her head as she stood on the bridge, calling Dracula’s bride nothing but a pet breeder, chastising him for not turning the woman he loved and making her his equal.

Equal.

Equality was a foreign concept to a member of vampire royalty such as Carmilla. Ever since she had killed her old master, Styria had been at her feet. Humans loathed and feared her, fellow vampires respected her. Even in matters of the flesh it had always been clear that she was the one in control, and her countless courtesans would please her in any way she desired. Everyone submitted to the Queen of the Night, and the ones that did not would eventually learn their lesson, either in servitude or death.

Except for her.

Laura. Sweet, naive Laura. So painfully human, yet so much more. Equal to her in every possible way.

Carmilla and her generals returned to the castle in the late evening, the full moon painting the large structure in an intimidating light. She dismissed her servants immediately, making it clear she did not wish to be disturbed for the remainder of the night. She quickly slipped into her nightrobe before taking the shape of a large, almost monstrous cat and shifting into the shadows. At an inhuman pace she dashed through the woods, past the small town where the only ones left awake were the patrons of the local pub. The Lord’s mansion was isolated from the rest of the town and gated off by a large iron fence. The obstacle proved no challenge for a creature like Carmilla, her strong legs easily launching her into the air high enough to leap over it. She scaled up the wall of the mansion, landing onto the large balcony of the east wing. The doors connecting the balcony to the interior of the house were closed. But as she would every time, Carmilla made use of the shadows to slip under the door, granting herself an easy access. She appeared in her righteous form at the foot of the young woman’s bed, the bed that she would stand at every time she closed her eyes.

Laura was already fast asleep, her dark wavy hair spread out over her pillow. Even from the foot of the bed, Carmilla could hear the girl’s calm heartbeat move in harmony with the fall and rise of her chest. This time when Carmilla reached out, the scene in front of her did not fade away. She silently crawled onto the bed, the mattress creaking lightly under her added weight. Laura stirred as Carmilla slid in next to her, her eyes only opening when a cold pair of lips found her own in the most gentle of kisses.

“Carmilla?”, her groggy voice whispered.  
“I’m here, darling,” Carmilla replied, her fingers gently caressing Laura’s cheek.

Carmilla found herself caught off guard when Laura’s arms wound around her tightly, her hot breath tickling Carmilla’s neck.

“Oh Carmilla, I’ve missed you so!”  
“As have I, my sweet. You were in my dreams every night.”  
“As you were in mine but…I could never reach you. Each time I tried it all just…”  
“Faded away?”

Laura’s eyes met her own, the look in those doe-like eyes convincing Carmilla that if her heart would still beat, it would have skipped a loop right there.

“We’ve had the same dream again.”  
“We always do, when we’re apart,” Carmilla mused, taking a gentle hold of one of Laura’s hands.  
“Do you ever wonder why that is? I have asked father about the dreams and he told me it was nothing I should be worried about.”  
“It is best you keep our connection to yourself, little one. Humanity does not look kindly upon us women and the hidden talents we might possess.”  
“I know, Carmilla, I know.”

Laura brought their hands to her lips, pressing a soft kiss against each of Carmilla’s knuckles. The same knuckles, she suddenly realized, she had beaten Hector senseless with only mere days earlier. When Carmilla blinked, it was no longer Hector beneath her, beaten and broken. Instead, it was Laura, blood seeping down her lips, her eyes filled with fear and…

“Carmilla?”

Carmilla jerked her hand from Laura’s grasp, a low and almost primal growl escaping her throat. She blinked once more, only to find Laura beside her, her face painted with worry.

“Carmilla, are you quite alright? Are you ill?”  
“No it’s…quite alright, darling. It was merely an unpleasant memory.”  
“You know you can speak to me of it, if you desire so.”  
“I cannot, as I’ve told you before. It is better for your safety if you do not know.”

Part of that statement was true, at least. Laura seemed disappointed with her usual reply to any question about her life as a vampire, but Carmilla thought it best that Laura remained oblivious of anything that she had done. Many had called her a monster, and perhaps even rightfully so. She had been the terror that fathers warned their daughters about: the evil that would find its way into their rooms at night and drink of their blood, corrupting them with its sin. Carmilla was incredibly picky when it came to the blood she fed on, and she found no blood to be more desirable than the blood taken from a young maiden’s breast.

Laura had been a mere prey, once. That was before she had woken from her slumber, only to find Carmilla towering over her sleeping form, her sharp fangs exposed and about to make contact with her naked breast. Unlike many, she had not screamed. Instead, her eyes had met Carmilla’s icy blue ones and a whisper had escaped her lips.

“It’s…you. You’re…real, you’ve come to me.”

They had shared a moment of recognition, Carmilla’s eyes growing wide when the girl’s face became visible to her, illuminated by the moonlight. Caught in the act she desired to escape, but there was something that had kept her in place, searching those brown eyes for the answers she so desperately craved. And so she had stayed, and had stayed many more nights after that. Carmilla quickly found that Laura possessed many of the characteristics that had made Carmilla loathe the human species: she was too naive, too kind, too considerate of others. Laura was weak, and Carmilla hated weakness. She had no time or patience for the weak, and any association with them only made her look all too similar. Her connection to Laura was something that Carmilla had been attempting to rid herself of for a long time. Yet each time Laura managed to reel her right back in, as if she wore a rope around her waist that the human woman had to merely pull to bring her back to her.

As time passed, Carmilla began to appreciate the evenings spent in Laura’s presence. There was no threat, no need to constantly look over her shoulder. Laura was warmth, Laura was home. Laura’s embraces began to fill Carmilla’s senses with bliss, the sharp smell of lavender and the touch of Laura’s warm hand against her own sending shivers down her spine. Many evenings they spent together merely reading side by side, Laura leaning her head on Carmilla’s shoulder as the vampire read to her tales of knights and dragons. The soft smile on Laura’s face when Carmilla closed the book made the latter chuckle.

“Are you dreaming of dragons already, Laura?”

Laura shook her head. “No, I am not. I was merely wondering if maybe one day, you would tell me your story.”  
“My story is best left untold.”  
“But Carmilla, have you never had any sort of great adventure? No fighting evil vampires, no princesses to rescue? In all the time you’ve been alive, I am sure, Carmilla, you have been in love.”

Carmilla remained silent before turning her head to face Laura.

“I have been in love with no one, and never shall,” she whispered, “unless it should be with you.”

Carmilla waited, watched Laura’s eyes grow large in response. Laura’s hand found her cheek, Carmilla discarding the book to place her hand over Laura’s.

“You are so beautiful in the moonlight, Carmilla.”  
“As are you, my dear.”

Carmilla cupped Laura’s chin with her free hand, the girl’s hot breath against her face making Carmilla ache for a mere taste of all that Laura was. Laura moved her arms around Carmilla’s shoulders, closing her eyes as Carmilla’s lips found her own in a slow but hungry kiss. Carmilla’s head was spinning, her senses overloading. She had shared many a kiss, but none of them had been like this. Laura’s breath filled her lungs, warm and alive. A single taste was all that convinced Carmilla that she could never have enough of this, of _her_. Carmilla had stayed the night then, and Laura had slept peacefully in her arms. She looked down upon the small, fragile human resting in her lap and could feel something foreign pull at her chest. Laura’s eyelashes fluttered lightly, stirring in her sleep until Carmilla drew her closer.

“Fear not, little one,” Carmilla had whispered. “For as long as I remain, I will be here to protect you.”

Laura had cried the first time she had invited Carmilla into her bed. Tears of happiness, she had assured the vampire. The girl had once asked if their relationship was meant to be consummated, an expression of uncertainty on her face and nerves audible in her voice. When Carmilla had asked her about her fears regarding the matter, it took Laura little time to voice her worries. She told Carmilla of the tales she had heard from other women, on how it was best to merely endure all of it by lying back and waiting patiently for it to end. Carmilla had sneered something about the incompetence of men then, her determination growing to prove Laura’s perception wrong. Oh, and how well she proved it to be wrong. Carmilla brought Laura to pure bliss time and time again, until all Laura could do was whimper and hoarsely whisper Carmilla’s name.

Carmilla was used to dismissing anyone in her bed away once she had no more need of them. With Laura, it was different. She could lie next to Laura for all eternity, fingers gently running through her love’s wild dark hair. Laura often played with Carmilla’s long pale locks, making little braids or merely twisting it around her fingers. She was doing the same now, Laura’s soft voice drawing Carmilla from her thoughts.

“Are there truly such bad people after you? I know you cannot say but…people tell stories, about creatures like you.”  
“What do they say about me,” Carmilla whispered, a wide grin showing her sharp fangs.  
“They say you’re an evil spirit, a devil.”  
“And what if I was, Laura? What if I truly was a devil? Evil in disguise?”  
“I would still love you, Carmilla.”

That statement was accompanied by a kiss, so soft and vulnerable that it even made Carmilla shudder. Laura saw something more in her than just a monster, something that was somehow worth loving. Something resembling guilt made Carmilla sigh, pressing a kiss to Laura’s temple.

“Come what may Laura, all I can say is that I love you. Fully, completely and without hesitation. You may not know Laura, but I despise humans. I always have, and now I wonder, what makes you so different? Why am I so taken with you, why does my dead heart imitate to beat, if only for you?”  
“We are not all bad, Carmilla. Please believe me when I say that is what I genuinely think.”  
“And I would consider it only because of you. What have you done to me, Laura?”

Laura chuckled lightly at that, her laughter faltering when she noticed the complete seriousness with which Carmilla asked her question.

“I…do not know, Carmilla. I did not mean to…”  
“I know dear, I know. Do not doubt yourself.”  
“There are more people like me, I think. I would not call myself anything but extremely ordinary but…”  
“You are extraordinary, my love.”  
“All I mean to say is that kindness is not a weakness, Carmilla. I hope you come to understand that one day, if only for your own sake.”  
“When you’ve been alive as long as I have, you do what you have to in order to survive.”  
“You are no monster, Carmilla.”

Carmilla’s dead heart felt as if it was about to burst, so incredibly close to revealing everything. When she closed her eyes she once again saw Hector, begging her to stop with her assault. What had she been thinking? Had it been a display of dominance? Had part of her genuinely enjoyed harming an innocent creature? Another growl left her throat as she looked away from the woman next to her. Laura’s hands cupped her face, an agitated whine escaping Carmilla’s parted lips in response. Laura’s fingers gently moved up to stroke Carmilla’s pointy ears, the sensation making Carmilla let out an inexcusable whimper of pleasure.

“Hngh…Laura we have talked about this…”  
“You’re so _adorable_ when I rub your ears,” Laura spoke with a giggle.  
“If you were anyone else, I would’ve…”  
“Naughty, broody vampires get their ears rubbed until they can smile again. I don’t make the rules, dear.”

Carmilla, despite her ancient clever mind, found no proper response. When Laura’s fingers gently massaged the pointy tips of her ears Carmilla purred, grinning at Laura’s blush.

“Easy there, little songbird.”  
“I am no songbird!”  
“Ah, but you always sing so well for me, do you not?”

This time Laura was the one without an answer, and Camilla could only laugh at her astounded face.

“Oh Laura, how precious you are.”

Laura let out a content sigh, pressing her face into the crook of Carmilla’s neck. She shifted closer to her lover, Carmilla drawing the blankets over the both of them when Laura let out a loud yawn.

“Are you tired?”  
“Hmm.”  
“Then sleep, I shall be right here, as always.”  
“Many would not sleep at ease in the arms of a vampire. I suppose I could also ask you what you have done to _me_ , Carmilla.”

With another yawn, Laura closed her eyes and quickly fell into a deep slumber. Carmilla simply looked at her, so at peace in the arms of one who did not deserve someone as good and kind as her. With a last kiss to Laura’s forehead Carmilla closed her eyes and fell into a state of rest, this time without dreams.

She said her goodbyes to Laura before departing in the early morning, promising her that she would be back in the evening. With ease she found her way back into the castle, exiting her bedroom as if she had never left for the night. She was approached almost instantly by one of her generals, the vampire bowing to her mistress before addressing her.

“My lady, I wish to inquire about our prisoner.”  
“Say it, then.”  
“We have him chained to the wall in the dungeon, do you wish for him to have food and water today?”

The image of Laura chained to a dungeon wall, starving and desperate for water appeared in front of her eyes involuntarily. Carmilla shook her head, her claws digging hard into the palms of her hands.

“My lady?”  
“Show him some actual hospitality. Give him a room and make sure he is properly taken care of. We have great use of him yet, I cannot have him weakened when I might need him any moment. Make sure a physician sees him too, after his latest injuries.”

Her general seemed confused and ready to question her lady’s orders, but Carmilla was quick to snap at her.

“Did you not hear me? Get him out of that dungeon, now!”  
“Yes, my lady.”

With her general out of reach, Carmilla let out a soft groan. No matter how desperately she attempted to keep her affair with Laura separate from her daily life, the girl’s voice would always be at the back of her mind, acting as some sort of righteous conscience.

“I hope you’re proud, Laura,” she whispered softly to herself.

It was no matter. When she had her army of demons and would enslave humanity to do her bidding, Laura would have nothing to fear. All it required was Carmilla turning her, and she would be safe, as Carmilla had promised her. There would be no need to choose between worlds if she was able to combine them, after all. The world would bow at her feet at last, as it would to Laura’s.

She would make sure of it.


End file.
